Caminos entrelazados
by AntiHer0
Summary: Amores, desamores, decepciones y demás, son cosas que a los adolescentes le suceden alguna vez en su vida. Y este grupo, en su último año, tendrán que afrontarlo juntos, o tal vez no tan juntos... AU Multipairing -FAIL SUMMARY-


Quiero aclarar, que Teens Titans no me pertenecen, hago esto por el simple hecho de divertirme. Este es mi primera Historia sobre Teens Titans, va a ser un long-fic. Ojalá les guste, y realmente apreciaría un review, para saber si continuar o no con la historia, o la dejo morir en word(?

* * *

Ultimo primer día.

— ¡Kori, apúrate o te dejaré sola! — Chilló su hermana, quién se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

— ¡Espérame hermana! — Rodó los ojos con fastidio por el carácter de ella, suspiró, para nuevamente sonreír. Nada ni nadie le quitaría el buen humor, por que hoy era un día especial.

Era su último primer día en la escuela, y el hecho, de volver a ver a sus amigos después de las vacaciones, lograban aumentar aún más su felicidad.

Habría deseado poder juntarse con ellos en sus días libres, pero su padre, al primer día de las vacaciones había zanjado el tema, con un viaje familiar para ''mantener en armonía y unión su familia'' al notar lo tenso que eran las cosas entre ella y Katia*, hermana mayor por dos años.

Volvió a alisar con sus manos, las inexistentes arrugas de su falda a cuadrillé, reacomodó su corbata y nuevamente, se miró en el espejo, sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¡KORIAN! — Volvió a gritar con más ahínco.

Bajó con agilidad todas las escaleras, y miró por un momento, su desayuno intacto. Agarró su vaso con leche, y lo tomó de un sorbo, para luego salir corriendo tras escuchar el sonoro portazo que retumbó por todo su hogar.

— Que bueno que te apuraste, hermanita — Ironizó Katia, acelerando el motor, para tomar velocidad — Por poco y casi me olvido de ti—

Rió, logrando que su hermana la observara de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh vamos hermana, solo han sido cinco minutos— Se miró por el espejo retrovisor, acomodando un mechón rojizo atrás de la oreja.

—Odio que Ryan salga primero — Notó como apretaba con fuerzas el volante.

— ¿Siguen con esa competencia? — Reprimió el acto de rodar los ojos, ante la actitud de competitividad de ambos hermanos por quién salía primero.

Su familia constataba de dos hermanos más, siendo ella la de en medio. Katia teniendo diecinueve años y Ryan quién tenía dieciséis, un año menos que Korian.

—Hermanita, siempre va haber competencia en la vida. — Inquirió con tono misterioso. — Y no hay persona a la que más le guste ganar, que a mí—

Luego de eso, el viaje se retornó silencioso, si bien, en el pasado ese silencio lograría hacerla sentir incomoda, hasta tristeza por la forma que ambas se llevaban. Ahora, simplemente le resultaba reconfortante de alguna manera.

Cuando llegaron a la prestigiosa escuela Dc Accademy*, Kori se bajó del auto, sonriendo al sentir como por dentro la consumía una mezcla entre nervios y ansiedad. Iba a despedirse de su hermana, pero lo último que escuchó fue el suave ronroneo del auto, alejándose con elegancia.

Dc Accademy era un gran edificio que abarcaba toda una manzana. Mantenía un porte antiguo, ya que hacía décadas que existía, pero sin quitar el toque elegante que tanto se le caracterizaba.

Avanzó varios pasos, mientras rebuscaba con la mirada a sus amigos de toda la vida, a quienes consideraba como parte de la familia, conociendo a todos desde que entraron a la primaria.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no encontraba a nadie, trató de pensar en donde podrían estar. Se llevó una mano hacía la frente, golpeándose en el acto, por no ocurrírsele antes. Obviamente su mejor amiga estaría allí.

Apresuró un poco su paso, para llegar a unos de los árboles más grandes que había en la entrada, encontrando a Rachel sentada en la sombra, leyendo un pequeño libro, mientras esperaba a que tocara el timbre.

Observó la hora en su reloj, que mantenía en su muñeca derecha. Faltaban tan solo 5 minutos exactos para el timbre. Tiempo suficiente.

— ¡Rachel! — Le llamó con suma felicidad, la nombrada se levantó y sacudió levemente su falda, y la miró con una diminuta sonrisa.

Kori, al instante, la estrujó en un fuerte abrazo, que demostraban cuan falta le había hecho. Si bien, en las vacaciones la llamaba cada momento que podía, no era lo mismo.

—Te he extrañado tanto— Apretujó aún más, al sentir como débilmente su amiga le correspondía el abrazo, para luego darle unas palmaditas.

—Kori…me…estas…ahogando. —

— ¡Lo siento! — Soltó una risilla nerviosa — ¡Estas mucho más guapa Rae! — Observó como las pálidas mejillas de su amiga, tomaban un ligero rosáceo.

—Y tú, por lo que veo más fuerte— Respondió con su característico tono de voz.

Simplemente se limitó a reírse, para acompañar a su amiga hacía la entrada. La analizó por un segundo, estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Pelo y ojos violáceos, delgada pero aún así tenía sus curvas. Pero había un no sé que, que a sus ojos la hacía lucir más serena y estilizada.

_«_Será que la he extrañado demasiado_»_ pensó la pelirroja. Sus ojos color esmeralda, se iluminaron al encontrar a lo lejos a uno de sus amigos.

Cuando iba a gritar su nombre, el fuerte chillido del timbre, resonó por todo el lugar, logrando que toda la muchedumbre comenzara a adentrarse.

Sintió como Rachel le agarraba del antebrazo, y la guiaba a duras penas, entre el gran pasillo, para ir a su nuevo salón.

— ¿A quién veías? —

Kori suspiró, le había perdido. — A Garfield, o bueno, creo que era él—

Rachel rodó los ojos, en un claro deje de fastidio y apuró el paso, logrando que por momentos Kori trastrabillara con sus pies.

—Apúrate Kori, quiero llegar antes que el profesor—

—Ya voy…Señorita puntual — Susurró, sabiendo que la escucharía.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Rachel suspiró aliviada al ver que todavía no llegaba su profesor. Una diminuta sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad vislumbraron en sus ojos color violáceo.

—Chicos. — Susurró al ver a Dick, Victor y Garfield, juntos charlando animosamente, o más bien Victor y Garfield. Ya que el restante, era conocido por su seriedad, y el misterio que lo rodeaba.

A diferencia de el serio Dick, Victor y Garfield, eran los bromistas del grupo-Siendo Garfield el que más se le caracterizaba así- Victor más bien era, el moreno deportista, por las que muchas suspiraban.

El trío de hombres, eran conocidos como unos de los chicos más atractivos de la institución.

Oh, y ellos lo sabían.

Cuando iba a acercárseles a saludar, una mota rubia-Conocida como Garfield- Se abalanzó en un abrazo asfixiante.

— ¡Rae! ¡Te he extrañado! — Un tic en el ojo, le apareció a la peli-violeta, y contando interiormente para calmarse, le dio tres palmaditas en la espalda, para luego sacárselo de encima.

Sin embargo, Garfield Logan, no se sintió rechazado ni nada, más bien seguía con una brillante sonrisa, mientras iba y abrazaba a la pelirroja con el mismo afecto.

Rachel, se acercó donde estaba Victor, para saludarlo. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, instantáneamente soltó un ligero grito de sorpresa, al ver como la levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo y la abrazaba.

—Hola hermanita— Saludó el moreno, con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel, miró a otro lado, un poco cohibida por tanto afecto de cariño, al cual no estaba acostumbrada. Viendo la escena de cómo Kori y Dick mantenían un fuerte abrazo, donde para Dick, expresaba todo lo que había extrañado a su mejor amiga.

El grupo, por fin, volvía a juntarse.

* * *

Y aquí esta el primer capítulo, *u* Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que no te haya aburrido(? Y si no, dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció!

* El nombre de Blackfire, no lo inventé yo, lo leí en no sé cual fic, así que por las dudas aviso. Ademas se me hacía raro llamarla Koman xD

* Soy tan original, con ese nombre para la escuela, lo sé...(? Ok, ya. No se se me ocurría nada para ponerle y mi querididisima amiga Julieta- La que siempre me alienta en seguir escribiendo- me ayudó:3 Te quiero Ju!


End file.
